<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by Kihoanya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303554">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya'>Kihoanya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KiHo Smut Collection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, First Time, M/M, Switching, Top Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok underestimated the pleasure of bottoming so he struggled to keep calm and take dick. (Lol)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KiHo Smut Collection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not the first time Hoseok wondered what it's really like. He has an idea because he's done minor things. However, it's <em>nothing</em> compared to the real thing.</p><p>After many days of being the usual top, his beautiful boyfriend Kihyun woke up one day and said; "Can I, next time?" Because he can't lie; the idea of being on top was sometimes tempting. He'd love to see Hoseok in his place.</p><p>Hoseok was hesitant to both possible replies: 'But, I might not like it.' And 'Yeah, anything for you.'</p><p>He sat in between, nervous if bottoming would hurt and that he might ruin a moment. Then again, deep down he wants to fully experience it with his babe, he trusts him in every way.</p><p>The way Kihyun takes him in, how he reacts being the bottom for many nights, makes him wonder how good it truly feels like. He then knew his answer; yes, anything for Kihyun.</p><p>So they finally got to it.</p><p>Hoseok was clearly nervous because he was smiling a lot and beating around the bush by hugging and kissing Kihyun longer than usual. He tries changing his mindset, switching it to that he'll be the one topping so he'd be less nervous. It helped a little up until he went face down and let Kihyun play with his butt.</p><p>Kihyun's tries to relax him and warms him up. Dry massaging and then focussed in the center with lube. He let a single finger gently work from the outside before adding another.</p><p>Hoseok needed a longer time to get used to having someone else's fingers there but he kept talking to himself to relax. The more the better, he knows. He knows but it's heating up in a still uncomfortable way.</p><p>Kihyun's chest got deeper in color and his abdomen started to tingle. Normally at this point Hoseok would add fingers or Kihyun would do it to himself but it was different now; it's been a while since he felt the need to do the penetrating. And Hoseok finally felt the need to receive.</p><p>The uncomfortable sting and stretch washed away and was left with this heat and odd desire for more of whatever Kihyun was doing. Hoseok doesn't know how many fingers he took but he feels strangely full. It was highly sensetive too so as Kihyun expected, his Hoseokkie got so red. His veins popping like he'd usually be near orgasm.</p><p>"Now?" Kihyun asks as he got up on his knees and reach for more lube, clicking the tube open.</p><p>Hoseok thought for a long moment before answering. "I think so,"</p><p>With that, Kihyun got himself lubed up and going in. Hoseok's ass was so plump so it was a fun sight, it had always been. From his ass, Kihyun's eyes go up to his lowerback that dipped in, and up to his upperback. His man doesn't have to do so much to look so good.</p><p>Kihyun was moving ever so carefully into Hoseok. Who was tense, groaning under his breath when he was still not used to the feeling. There was too much going on. His body was hot, nearly dripping in sweat and he doesn't realise how hard he's clenching the bedsheets.</p><p>Kihyun supported himself on the bed, each hand next to Hoseok's rib cage while he parts the other's legs with his own knees. A little movement helped ease the tension and Hoseok eventually grew into it. It was then, when he really couldn't hold it in.</p><p>Although the movements were nice and slow, every thrust caused a subtle reaction, as if it hurts. Hoseok couldn't just lay there like a doll, all his muscles were still fairly tense and his breathing was unsteady of how overwhelming it had gotten. Kihyun's pace was just fine but Hoseok hadn't recovered from the previous thrust yet, and there are still more coming.</p><p>Hoseok almost swung his arm behind to stop the movements. "Wait wait, go slower."</p><p>"Are you hurt ?" Kihyun wonders but Hoseok shook his head fairly quick, panting, when he finally had a chance to breathe.</p><p>"Oh it feels good right?" Kihyun carressed his sweaty lowerback, gliding his finger over the warm skin. His man was quiet and he knew exactly why.</p><p>"It feels good~" he teased with a smirk.</p><p>"No...." Hoseok grunts into the matrass to hide himself.</p><p>They've been dating and having sex for long enough not to be embarrassed by anything but Hoseok didn't expect it to be this good so he was embarrassed to show another side of him. He doesn't know how different, but he sure doesn't feel the same. Like his hidden buttons has been pressed.</p><p>When topping, he usually doesn't get <em>this</em> overwhelming feeling. Now don't get him wrong, topping feels Great, overwhelming in a way, yes, for both Hoseok and Kihyun but bottoming felt like twice as much, to them. He underestimated the pleasure, and got hit with it big time.</p><p>His back slowly came to an arch, he had two handfulls of bedsheet and pillow to fight off the chain of moans, his eyebrows went from being furrowed to arched over time and his teeth was slightly showing.</p><p>Compared to how it was, his body is totally relaxed now and it couldn't be a prettier sight.</p><p>"Let it out Hoseok," Kihyun was high in his pleasure seeing the other in this light. He listened to him by going slow but as the minutes pass he couldn't help but speed up. It was hard not to. Hoseok feels perfectly warm and is just the right tightness while being slippery enough but not to decrease the friction. It was beyond perfect and it was felt under the fingertips of his uncontrolled grip, heard in his unsteady voice and seen in his face. If Hoseok could see him.</p><p>Oh and if only Hoseok could switch and have him be the bottom again because his neglected hole was getting eager.</p><p>They didn't take too much time changing into Hoseok's least favorite position; face to face.</p><p>Just for now though. Now he wanted to hide, he has no mattress to hide his face in so they're now looking into each other's eyes, smiling because it was a success, it was fun and it's going great so far.</p><p>Kihyun's adorable smile turned naughtier, a very subtle one as he continues to moves his hips forward trying to fuck Hoseok's smile away. Hoseok inhales deeply through his nose, staring up at the ceiling if he even has the strength to do so while Kihyun watches him struggle to keep a regular, Calm, expression.</p><p>The teary eyes just gives it all away.</p><p>It was a fun yet arousing scene, so close. Kihyun was down leaning onto his elbows, chest to chest and landing his deep pink lips onto Hoseok's plump ones, not forgetting about his chin.</p><p>Hoseok doesn't want to be stared at anymore because it's stopping him from enjoying it all so he brought Kihyun's face in his neck, getting goosebumps by the hot air coming through from the pointy nose and ticklish lips. It's almost making him want to pull away. While he did that his eyes rolled back 'cause what a relief, he can even pull a crying face if he needed to.</p><p>A shaky moan left his lips to part and jaw to drop as his eyes close with it. He couldn't see what Kihyun was doing but he could feel it when he brought his arms underneath his legs to bring them up and continued to rock his man's body against the mattrass.</p><p>Hoseok kept his eyes shut tight, accidentally letting out a cry or two. Kihyun moaning slightly next to his ear wasn't helping him stay sane either.</p><p>Kihyun surely did hit the jackpot when Hoseok quit being embarrassed. Hoseok never thought he'd be the one to have his legs pulled near his chest and taking this much dick in the first try, he didn't think he was able to but there he was, hoping Kihyun won't get tired because it seems to be getting better and better. It's almost concerning.</p><p>Speaking of Kihyun, Hoseok knows him well enough to know he won't be able to orgasm as good if he doesn't pleasure himself in both ways. So, he brought his fingers over to his mouth, like he was hugging his Kihyunnie, drooling on them before the fingers slipped themselves in the other.</p><p>Kihyun slowed down for a moment, took a break even at the unexpected move, before he was basicly <em>forced</em> to continue when Hoseok's big hand cupped his butt (somewhere he could reach) and pulled him closer, moving him back and forth while the wet fingers did their part.</p><p>Kihyun unravels his arms from underneath the heavy legs. He's near heaven, secretly been craving for that feeling, and Hoseok was glad to hear those soft moans of relief again. It got him so turned on he himself couldn't stay too quiet and even ejeculated by not only his sweet spot being met numerous times but also by the friction of Kihyun's hand onto his leaking erection.</p><p>His legs wrapped tighter around Kihyun, heels digging onto him when he needed him deeper and almost breaking him into two. Moaning like never before. Like he had in mind, it was even more overwhelming.</p><p>Kihyun was proud of himself for keeping it up for so long without taking too many breaks and even reaching his own orgasm. (Although he'd love a good dick when he does) But he was more proud of Hoseok for taking him in. All that length he had secretly dreamt of taking in.</p><p>Maybe next time, he'll sit on it.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The end! Thnx for reading and giving bottom seok &amp; top ki a chance ;D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>